Crafting Items
"Products" redirects here. For the article on Big Blue Bubble's products, see Big Blue Bubble Inc. #Games In Dawn of Fire, Crafting Items, sometimes referred to as items or products, are items that are eligible for being generated or manufactured in a structure. They can be primary products, produced directly from structures (or from the Continent if Crystals); secondary products; tertiary products, being made using combinations of primary and/or secondary products; or, at the most, quarternary products (e.g. a Tropical Slime requiring Apple Juice, which requires Applesauce, which requires Apples). Any Crafting Item can be used as part of any monster request, with the pure exception of Crystals, which are used for things such as upgrading the Castle or Vault. Any exclamation marks above a monster show that a monster can be given all of the crafting items that it wants. Giving to monsters thumb|250px|Mammott requesting 3 Sugar Canes, 2 Cookies and 3 Ice. To fulfil requests from monsters, tap on the target monster and drag the Crafting Items from thought bubble to the monster. This will deduct the amount of Crafting Item(s) that the monster requires but it gains experience points to the monster (and experience points to your overall level too!), and sometimes even leveling up the monster. Do note that the denominator of the "ingredient requirement" in each monster request represents how much of the item will be removed if the request is given to the selected monster. For example, if a Bowgart requires 2 Apple Tarts and you have 3 Apple Tarts, the request will show "3/2" for Apple Tarts; dragging the Apple Tarts icon in the thought bubble will fulfill the request and at the same time remove two of the Apple Tarts. The coin reward from fulfilling requests of monsters depends on the complexity of the Crafting Item combination, the monster element complexity and the level of the monster. It is believed that the number of elements in a normal baby monster determine the multiplyer of how much monster XP is required for the baby monster to level up to Level 20. That is, a double-element monster requires twice the monster XP, triple-element three times more monster XP, quad-element four times more monster XP and quint-element monster five times more monster XP. Table of Crafting Items The table below shows a list of Crafting Items and their sources, recipes, production times, level requirements, Market price and Skyship order requirements. Note that "Skyship order requirements" means how much of a certain Crafting Item is required for one single order if that Crafting Item type is selected. Each of the same type of Crafting Item order is required three times. The required amount for some Crafting Items increases as you level up. For example, before Level 35, one Coconut Cheese per order may be required per order (3 in total) but later two Coconut Cheeses may be required per order (6 in total). To fulfill this convienience, the "Skyship order requirements" column shows a range of amount required Crafting Items starting from the level at which it unlocks (Level 19 if unlocked before then) to Level 50. Gallery :This section is incomplete. You can help by adding more images of every single type of Crafting Item, making sure that they are in order of unlocking level and then by unlocking of structure if many Crafting Items of the same level unlock. - Note by Qwertyxp2000 the second. Crafting Item Seedling.png|Seedling Crafting Item Apple.png|Apple Crafting Item Grain.png|Grain Crafting Item Apple Tart.png|Apple Tart Crafting Item Coconut.png|Coconut Crafting Item Bamboo.png|Bamboo Crafting Item Apple Juice.png|Apple Juice Crafting Item Lemon.PNG|Lemon Crafting Item Syrup.png|Syrup Crafting Item Amber.png|Amber Crafting Item Candy Apple.png|Candy Apple Crafting Item Needle.png|Needle Crafting Item Sand.png|Sand Crafting Item Spring.PNG|Spring Crafting Item Cotton.png|Cotton Crafting Item Acorn.png|Acorn Crafting Item Copper.PNG|Copper Marionette.png|Marionette Notes *Leveling up monsters also gains Experience Points. *Monsters cannot grow more than Level 20 but they can continuously get fed with requests. *In fact, there is also one quintinary Crafting Item, which is the Mushroom Pizza (requiring a pizza, which requires coconut cheese, which requires coconut milk, which requires coconuts). However, because this is quite insignificant information, it is not put at the top of this page to avoid confusion. *Even simply collecting Crafting Items earns XP. It can range from 1 to approximately 30 . Category:Game Mechanics (Dawn of Fire)